happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Slumberville Flash/Gallery
Images from the Flash Slumberville Flash. Intro Scenes SlumbF intro01.png SlumbF intro02.png SlumbF intro03.png SlumbF intro04.png SlumbF intro05.png SlumbF intro06.png SlumbF intro07.png SlumbF intro08.png SlumbF intro09.png SlumbF intro10.png SlumbF intro11.png SlumbF intro12.png SlumbF intro13.png|Where the expert password is indicated. SlumbF intro14.png SlumbF intro15.png SlumbF intro16.png Starting Appearance SlumbF start01.png SlumbF start02.png SlumbF start03.png SlumbF start04.png SlumbF start05.png SlumbF start06.png SlumbF start07.png|Cake sitting in the lower apartment. SlumbF start08.png SlumbF start09.png|Panorama of the entire scrollable region. Family Buttons SlumbF HoofButton.png SlumbF RayButton01.png SlumbF RayButton02.png SlumbF RayButton03.png SlumbF RayButton04.png SlumbF RayButton05.png SlumbF RayButton06.png SlumbF PawButton.png|The twenty modes. Modes SlumbF mode02.png|Sniffles (Smart) SlumbF mode02s.png|Sniffles sleeping (Smart) SlumbF mode03.png|Splendid (Super) SlumbF mode03s.png|Splendid sleeping (Super) SlumbF mode04.png|Flippy (War & Peace) SlumbF mode04s.png|Flippy sleeping (War & Peace) SlumbF mode05.png|Snowers (White Snow) SlumbF mode05s.png|Snowers sleeping (White Snow) SlumbF mode06.png|Lifty and Shifty (Stolen) SlumbF mode06s.png|Lifty and Shifty sleeping (Stolen) SlumbF mode07.png|Crafty and Marjuerita (Cheerful) SlumbF mode07s.png|Crafty and Marjuerita sleeping (Cheerful) SlumbF mode08.png|Handy (Well-Built) SlumbF mode08_scowl.png|Handy's famous scowl (Well-Built) SlumbF mode08s.png|Handy sleeping (Well-Built) SlumbF mode09.png|Molly and Miffy (Pink Duo) SlumbF mode09s.png|Molly and Miffy sleeping (Pink Duo) SlumbF mode10.png|Cuddles and Toothy (Main Boys) SlumbF mode10s.png|Cuddles and Toothy sleeping (Main Boys) SlumbF mode11.png|Ricky (Toothy Fan) SlumbF mode11s.png|Ricky sleeping (Toothy Fan) SlumbF mode12.png|Giggles, Mittens and Petunia (Main Girls) SlumbF mode12s.png|Giggles, Mittens and Petunia sleeping (Main Girls) SlumbF mode13.png|Skaggles and Chip (Homeless) SlumbF mode13t.png|The transition to sleep (Homeless) SlumbF mode13s.png|Skaggles is sleeping, and Chip is shut down (Homeless) SlumbF mode14.png|Smalltail Sun (Lonely) SlumbF mode14y.png|Smalltail yawning (Lonely) SlumbF mode14s.png|Smalltail sleeping (Lonely) SlumbF mode14s2.png|Smalltail sleeping, other position (Lonely) SlumbF mode15.png|PV Leoparda (Faithful) SlumbF mode15s.png|PV Leoparda sleeping (Faithful) SlumbF mode15m.png|You can wake him that simply! (Faithful) SlumbF mode16.png|The Kaplan Boys (Heroes) SlumbF mode16t.png|The transition to sleep (Heroes) SlumbF mode16s.png|The Kaplan Boys sleeping (Heroes) SlumbF mode16m.png|The important message (Heroes) SlumbF mode17.png|Nutty (Sweet Dreams) SlumbF mode17s.png|Nutty sleeping (Sweet Dreams) SlumbF mode18.png|Pop, Cub, Panda Mom and Baby (Parents & Babies) SlumbF mode18s.png|Pop, Cub, Panda Mom and Baby sleeping (Parents & Babies) SlumbF mode18z.png|Clicking Pop/Cub results in floating Z's (Parents & Babies) SlumbF mode19a.png|Anais, Darwin and Gumball (Alternate Universe) SlumbF mode19b.png|Nicole and Richard (Alternate Universe) SlumbF mode19sa.png|Anais, Darwin and Gumball sleeping (Alternate Universe) SlumbF mode19sb.png|Nicole and Richard sleeping (Alternate Universe) SlumbF mode20s.png|Snoozer sleeping (Twenty-Four-Seven) SlumbF mode20z.png|Clicking results in floating Z's (Twenty-Four-Seven) Cake and the Control System SlumbF cont01.png|Cake looks up upon being moused over. SlumbF cont02.png|The entry of the expert password. SlumbF cont03.png|The expert password entered. SlumbF cont04.png|Inside the control room! SlumbF cont05.png|Changing some of the settings. SlumbF cont06.png|Resetting the 20 modes. SlumbF cont07.png|The Flash telling us what Cake did during the expert password entry. SlumbF cont08.png|Now Cake is sleeping. Let's hope no one nibbles on him... SlumbF cont09.png|Cake waking up groggy when moused over. SlumbF cont10.png|Now Mimia's up but Mime's still asleep, because we set that in the control system! SlumbF cont11.png|Likewise, Carla's on top of the bed and Prune isn't even here. SlumbF cont12.png|Panorama of the situation at this point. War & Peace Cutscenes SlumbF WP01.png|Flippy flips out. SlumbF WP02.png|Fliqpy shows up. SlumbF WP03.png|(First cutscene) Roars disturb wolves, apparently. SlumbF WP04.png|Troy needs to do something about this. SlumbF WP05.png|He sacrifices some fur from his head. SlumbF WP06.png|He throws the fur over to Fliqpy. SlumbF WP07.png|The fur flies down... SlumbF WP08.png|...shows up in front of the bear... SlumbF WP09.png|...reverting him back to Flippy. Just like in By the Seat of Your Pants. SlumbF WP10.png|Troy sleeps again. SlumbF WP11.png|(Second cutscene) Fliqpy is approaching Cake. SlumbF WP12.png|Fliqpy picks up the pastry. Talk about a Fliqpy nightmare! SlumbF WP13.png|Fliqpy eating Cake. SlumbF WP14.png|Fliqpy with frosting on his teeth. SlumbF WP15.png|Fliqpy digests Cake. SlumbF WP16.png|Flippy is returned... SlumbF WP17.png|...and yawning... SlumbF WP18.png|...and rather sleepy. SlumbF WP19.png|Meanwhile, far away, Four and X are sleeping. SlumbF WP20.png|Close-up of Four. SlumbF WP21.png|Even crazy hosts need their rest. SlumbF WP22.png|Four recovers Cake in his sleep, resulting in Cake being drowsy. SlumbF WP23.png|Cake walks out of the room. SlumbF WP24.png|Cake in the hallway. SlumbF WP25.png| SlumbF WP26.png| SlumbF WP27.png|Loser's best fan is walking past a photo of him sleeping in an angel bed. SlumbF WP28.png|Cake walks past Ginger's room. The lemur is sawing logs. SlumbF WP28b.png|Alternatively, Ginger could be eating ramen noodles. SlumbF WP29.png|Flippy's gone to sleep, as will Cake in the next few seconds. SlumbF WP30.png|Cake yawns. SlumbF WP31.png|Back to sleep for the pastry. Extra Cutscene SlumbF extra01.png|Clicking on the photo here will give you this cutscene. SlumbF extra02.png| SlumbF extra03.png|Four and X's wake-up call. SlumbF extra04.png|X turns it off. SlumbF extra05.png|Surprised they didn't even yawn... SlumbF extra06.png|Four's dream. SlumbF extra07.png| SlumbF extra08.png|X's dream. SlumbF extra09.png| SlumbF extra10.png| SlumbF extra11.png|Sleeping gave him energy! SlumbF extra12.png|Yup, Four and X won't actually be hosting BFB in this Flash. SlumbF extra13.png|The scene ends with Flippy sleeping, even though he was awake when you clicked him. Permanent Omnisleep SlumbF PO01.png|Confirmation message for permanent omnisleep. SlumbF PO02.png|The permanent omnisleep is declared. SlumbF PO03.png|Cake is now in a bed. SlumbF PO04.png|Whistle on Prune and Carla's bed. SlumbF PO05.png|Mittens on Mime and Mimia's bed. SlumbF PO06.png|The final "Handy was here." (Well-Built) SlumbF PO07.png|Ricky's hat is sleeping on its hook. (Toothy Fan) SlumbF PO08.png|Mittens is no longer with Giggles. Ya know why? (Main Girls) SlumbF PO09.png|Skaggles in bed with Ashy and Chip. (Homeless) SlumbF PO10.png|Nutty without his facial candy. (Sweet Dreams) SlumbF PO11.png|Pop, Cub, Panda Mom and Baby are in the beds. (Parents & Babies) SlumbF PO12.png|The floating Z's thing still works. (Parents & Babies) SlumbF PO13.png|Daisy the Donkey is sleeping. (Alternate Universe) SlumbF PO14.png|Panorama of the permanent omnisleep. Miscellaneous CakeSleeping.gif|A 12-frame GIF of Cake sleeping. Category:Galleries